Eternal Friendships
by NookNak
Summary: A dedication to people that mean a lot to me, but I hope that anyone will R/R!


  
Eternal Friendships   
  
By: NookNak  
  
Konnichiwa minna-san! Here is my disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Sailor Moon, but the plot is mine! Please don't put me on the Black List or sue me!   
  
I hope that you all have had a Merry Christmas and you will have an awesome New Year's Eve/Day!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Usagi was walking down the sidewalk to reach the Crown Arcade to meet with Michiru and Rei. You see, the others were all busy today and Rei and Serena wanted to get to know Michiru better as a friend.   
  
Luna was on her head (think how Diana is on Rini's and you will understand), taking yet another cat nap. Usagi looked up and smiled at the cat, she was so cute when she was sleeping, so annoying when she was awake, but whatever the case scenario was, Usagi loved Luna so much.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Usagi-chan! For once you aren't late! " Rei hollered as she was waving her hand in the air. Michiru quietly chuckled at this, even though she knew that Usagi was always late.   
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu Rei-chan! Domo arigato for the compliment, that was really nice of you. Ohayo gozaimasu Michiru-san, it is nice to have this time to get to know each other a little more, isn't it? " Usagi said as she sat down next to Michiru and across from Rei.  
  
Motoki came over and took their orders. "Ohayo, what would you like today? " he asked pleasantly.   
  
"I will have a coke and a cheeseburger please Motoki." Rei said pleasantly.   
  
"Sure thing Rei-chan, are you going to introduce me to your friend now?" he asked, smiling.  
  
"Gomen nasai Motoki-chan, please meet Michiru-san and Michiru-san please meet Motoki-chan." Usagi stood up from her seat, and was now in between them.  
  
"A pleasure to meet you. " they told each other at the same time.   
  
"Michiru-san, what would you like? Usa-chan? " he asked Michiru and Usagi.  
  
"Same as Rei-san/chan." they responded at the same time. (AN: My characters tend to do that in this story....and isn't o-negai shimasu please in Japanese?)  
  
"I will get those orders right now. " he said and left, his shoes making noise as they clattered against the tile floor. (AN:Gomen, I just had to do that!  
  
As soon as Luna woke up she asked, "Usagi-chan, do you have a snack for me? "  
  
"That is so kawaii! " Michiru said, staring at Luna. (This Michiru thinks kitties are kawaii so there.)  
  
"I think she is kawaii too, but she is especially annoying when she is nagging me, but she has to do that less now! " Usagi replied cheerfully as she put the can of tuna fish for Luna in front of her.  
  
"Usagi-chan, speaking of nagging.......I want to say that I am proud of you, for how hard you have been working with not being late, being better at school, and you let all of us help you. " Rei said this with complete certainty, and Usagi noticed because she said,   
  
"Rei-chan, you don't know how much that means to me to hear that! I mean, you have been really supportive, you too Michiru-san. Also, we have been arguing less, but we still do. Domo arigato goazimasu. " Usagi replied, so happy that she was crying softly.  
  
"WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO CRY ABOUT IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Some things never change Usagi-chan. " Rei sighed, and gave Usagi a hug.  
  
"Do itashimashite, about the help we have been giving you. We are here to protect you, and to become/be your friends, so it is no problem. " Michiru smiled when she said this.  
  
Usagi gave Michiru a hug. "Michiru-san, you are wonderful, and so are all the other senshi, you too Rei-chan! " she said as she hugged Michiru and Rei looked as if she hadn't been included in the compliment.  
  
Motoki gave them their food and then they ate quickly, because then they were going to meet the other senshi at the park.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
This fic was a dedication to some of my friends that are also writers on fanfiction.net and they are:  
  
1. Sakura Angel  
2. Suga Baby~Mako Star  
3. Dragon Slayer Rei / Eternal Star Mars(do you have that name anymore?)  
  
These people write awesome stories and I care for them very much. We don't spend all that much time together any more and I just wanted to let them know that I still care about them, and I always will.  
  
Domo arigato gozaimasu for reading!  
  
Sayonara minna-san!  
  
NookNak  



End file.
